mtgfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Angrath
es un Planeswalker minotauro y piromante de origen desconocido. En el plano de Ixalan, fue conocido como el Capitán AngrathI+D Equipo Narrativo (13 septiembre 2017) "Cuestión de confianza" magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. por catorce años.I+D Equipo Narrativo (17 enero 2018) "Al otro lado del sol" magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. Aspecto y personalidad Angrath es de cuerpo robusto y fornido, y tiene la cabeza de un toro. A la hora de combatir, maneja unos látigos de cadenas incandescentes, a la vez que su cuerpo arde con calor sofocante. Actúa motivado por una impaciencia continua, como si fuera un animal enjaulado esperando ser liberado.Planeswalkers: Angrath Esto aviva su irascibilidad salvaje y lo empuja a hacer más y más incursiones. Sus poderes van de la mano con su temperamento, aumentando la tensión entre sus enemigos, y volviéndolos unos contra otros.Demostrado como cambio de control temporal por el equipo de diseño. Mark Rosewater (22 abril 2019). "War games" magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. Huatli lo considera agresivo, brusco y grosero. Angrath gira en torno al maná negro y rojo. Cuando usa sus habilidades, sus manos se calientan al extremo y sus cadenas se encienden en llamas. Cuando viaja entre planos, desaparece en un estallido de llamas. Historia Ixalan Angrath vivió por catorce años en IXalan. Después de quedar atrapado por la Reclusión de Ixalan, Angrath finalmente encontró aliados entre los piratas de la Coalición Azófar, cuando el capitán Radcliff del infame bajel Sonrisa del Diablo le ofreció un puesto en su tripulación. Tras recibir una buena acogida por parte del resto de inadaptados y bandidos de una tripulación muy variada, Angrath puso sus talentos físicos y mágicos al servicio del capitán Radcliff y sus saqueos e incursiones. El resto de la tripulación no tardó mucho en empezar a respetar más a Angrath que a su capitán, y el minotauro lideró un breve motín, casi sin bajas, que dejó a Radcliff colgado de un arpón anudado al bauprés de la nave. En cuanto tomó posesión del título de capitán, Angrath cambió el nombre del barco a Cadenas del Diablo para reflejar la magia de sus cadenas incandescentes; esto hizo que la reputación de la tripulación creciera exponencialmente. A primera vista, parece estar más enfocado en crear caos que en la búsqueda de tesoros. En realidad, lo único que busca es el Sol Inmortal con la esperanza de que pueda liberarlo. Él reconoció a Huatli como una planeswalker aliada y le dio una mano para abandonar el plano a cambio de ayuda, aunque en su primer encuentro ella lo atacó y posteriormente huyó. En la carrera a Orazca, Angrath volvió a toparse con ella.I+D Equipo Narrativo (18 octubre 2017) "La carrera, 2da parte" magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. The unlikely pair joined together in order to find a way to reach the city. Angrath was dismissive of Huatli's intentions to serve her emperor in finding the Immortal Sun. Telling her that the highest title of the Sun Empire did not mean freedom, while comparing her to an ant that tried to climb on the top of her anthill, declaring all of their struggles over the city as petty and short-sighted over who would define truth. As they came near the city, Angrath tried to planeswalk to Kaldheim, and deduced from the length of his suspension that whatever blocked them from leaving this plane must have been near. He told Huatli that true freedom started when one realized that one was trapped. On a question where he wanted to go first, he answered that he wanted to see his daughters.2 When they came near the city, they found a tomb erected later. In it, they discovered Saint Elenda, the progenitor of the vampires of the Legion of Dusk. Angrath had little care for her, instead hurrying Huatli on. When she refused, he angrily struck at her and went on alone.2 Huatli reacted by sending a Dinosaur to trample him in the mud.6 Because he had to dispose of the dinosaur, Angrath was late in joining the scramble for the Immortal Sun in Orazca's Tower of Triumph.6 After the Immortal Sun was taken, Angrath vanished, cursing Ixalan in his passing words.7 He then reunited, teary-eyed, with his daughters at their family's smithy.8 La guerra de la chispa Angrath's happiness was short lived: he was lured to Ravnica by the Interplanar Beacon, and immediately became trapped there due to Bolas's use of the Immortal Sun. Alongside many other planeswalkers and Ravnicans, he fought against the Eternals of Bolas' Dreadhorde.9 Due to his ability to use controlling magic, he could temporarily pull Eternals to his side during the fight, allowing him to amass his own miniature army.10 During the invasion, the trapped planeswalkers got together with Ravnican leaders to strategize. Huatli encountered Angrath at the meeting and mocked him for getting trapped by the Immortal Sun again. At Jace's recommendation, they decided to split up into teams to focus on specific tasks. Gideon, Aurelia, Angrath, and Huatli led a massive force of planeswalkers and Boros, Izzet, and Simic troops into battle against the God-Eternal Rhonas, who was leading a battalion of Eternals to destroy the gathered opposition. Gideon and Aurelia led the aerial units, while Angrath led the ground units. Huatli was suspicious of Angrath, keeping an eye on him to make sure he didn't betray the others, yet she also went out of her way to protect him. After Gideon killed Rhonas, Angrath was able to lead a successful charge against the remaining Eternals, forcing Bolas' forces to retreat back to the dragon's citadel. Despite his initial frustration with being trapped again, Angrath was one of the few planeswalkers who chose to remain on Ravnica after Chandra disabled the Immortal Sun, helping the Gatewatch in their fight against Bolas. Angrath survived the battle and was present during the Planewide Celebration that followed. When the planeswalkers discussed what to do with the Immortal Sun, Angrath wanted to destroy it because of how it trapped him twice, but was vetoed by the idea that it could help capture the planeswalkers who assisted Bolas.11 He also had a brief conversation with Teyo, telling the boy not to pity the dead – for their suffering is over – but rather to pity the loved ones they left behind. Curiosidades * The R&D Narrative Team has stated (perhaps tongue in cheek) that on his home plane, Angrath was a blacksmith, a family man, and had two daughters, Rumi and Jamira. Upon his spark's ignition, he brought them presents from his planeswalking travels. Eventually, he became trapped in Ixalan, hence his desire to return home.12 ** The two daughters were later confirmed in the official storyline.28 * Angrath previously has been on a plane that had dragons.13Also, in the novel, he recognized Arlinn Kord's werewolf nature, implying that he visited either Innistrad or another plane that has werewolves. * Kaldheim is not Angrath's homeplane, it just happened to be metaphysically nearby to show it to Huatli.14 * Mark Rosewater has stated his power is more about controlling things.15 Planeswalkers conocidos * Huatli * Jace Beleren * Gideon Jura * Nissa Revane * La Errante * Arlinn Kord * Davriel Cane * Teyo Verada Planos visitados * Ixalan * Ravnica * Kaldheim Apariciones en la historia Referencias en el juego Representado en: Mostrado en: Cartas asociadas: Citas o referencias Referencias